Fighting Between Friends
by Joel-Robert-Dayton
Summary: Bert and Bentley have a fight.
1. Chapter 1

** At the request of ToonFan a.k.a AmazingWonderGuy on Deviantart, I have decided to write this story.**

** Chapter 1**

** The Fight**

It was 2 weeks before school. Bert and Bentley were going fishing today.

Lisa would be leaving for collage and Bentley would be starting another year at Evergreen Elementary.

"Hey little buddy, you ready to go," Bert called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Bert, I just have to make sure I've got everything," answered Bentley.

"Oh boy, we're going to have so much fun," Bert said excitedly.

"Zoundz like it," said Nicole. She giggled. "Juzt be zure to ave Bentley back before zupper."

"No problem Nicole. Bert Raccoon, ace babysitter will take good care of the little guy.

Nicole chuckled and Lisa just shook her head and smiled. Nicole left the room and Lisa hugged and kissed Bert. "It's good to see you spending time with him," she said.

"Thanks. I hope you're not too mad at me."

Lisa was confused. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"It's just, I meant to take you out for supper and a movie tonight, but then Bentley asked me to go fishing, before I had a chance to speak to you," answered Bert, who felt a little ashamed.

Lisa smiled lovingly at Bert and gave him another kiss. "Are you kidding? I'm not mad at all. It's not like you broke a promise. Besides, you don't have to spend all your time with me. You need to spend time with your friends too."

Bert hugged and kissed her back. "I love you. You're the sweetest woman in the world. Not to mention the prettiest."

Lisa giggled. "I love you too. You're the most wonderful man in the world." She sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much when I leave. I wish it was more than 2 weeks away."

"Me too," sighed Bert.

They embraced and were about to kiss when Bentley came down. "Hey are we going or not?" he asked making a face.

"Um yeah, let's go," Bert answered, embarrassed.

Lisa glared at her brother, who shook his head and stepped outside. She sighed.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" asked Bert. "He's been acting a little funny lately."

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know," she answered annoyed. "But I'm sick of it."

"I'll try to talk to him," said Bert. "I think it may have something to do with us."

"Maybe," she answered. "Well you guys have fun. I think I'll call Sophia. I haven't talked to her for a while."

"Well whatever you 2 have planned, have fun," said Bert.

Lisa giggled. "Thanks. We will." They kissed. "See you later."

"Bye," said Bert, as he left.

As the 2 raccoons headed for Evergreen Lake, Bert couldn't help noticing how quiet Bentley was.

"Are you okay Bentley? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Bentley answered, without looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Bert asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure, now will you stop pestering me?" Bentley answered in a slightly raised and annoyed tone.

"Okay okay," said a confused Bert. "I just can't help worrying. You're not exactly yourself lately."

"Why do you care?" asked Bentley. "You hardly spend any time with me anymore."

Bert was even more confused. "What are you talking about? I spend lots of time with you."

Bentley scoffed. "Yeah, whenever you can pull yourself away from Lisa. She's all you care about anymore."

Bert was a little upset. "That's not true. I'm taking you fishing today aren't I?"

"Yeah, for the first time in a month," answered an angry Bentley.

"It's been a busy summer," said Bert. "I've had lots of stories to write for the Standard and Lisa needs attention too."

Bentley folded his arms and looked away. "Yeah and she gets about 99% of your attention now."

Bert sighed. "**I knew it**," he thought. "Bentley I love Lisa. You know that. She means everything to me."

Bentley glared at him. "Well I guess I mean nothing to you anymore."

"How can you say things like that?" asked Bert, who was trying not to get upset. "I'm your friend. I always will be."

"Some friend you are. You're always with Lisa now. And Cedric's always with Sophia or busy at the office."

"He has responsibilities too," said Bert. "And Sophia means everything to him. He'll always be your friend too."

"Look, just forget it," said Bentley. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go fishing today." He stormed off, leaving Bert confused and upset.

Bert shook his head and headed home. When he stepped inside the Raccoondominium, Ralph and Mellissa looked up surprised.

"Bert did you forget something?" asked Mellissa.

"No," he answered, trying to hide his anger.

Mellissa set her book down and walked up to him. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Bert sighed. "Bentley and I had a fight," he answered sadly.

"What happened?" asked a confused Ralph.

"I think he's jealous of all the time I've been spending with Lisa lately," answered Bert.

"Oh," said Mellissa.

"Yeah, so I guess I might as well go fishing with just Cedric," said Bert.

"I'm sorry," said Mellissa. Do you want us to come with you? Keep you company?"

"You don't have to do that," said Bert.

"It's no problem," said Mellissa. "Besides, it's a nice day and we haven't gone fishing for a while."

"Okay, if you insist" said Bert.

"We insist," said Ralph.

Mellissa rolled her eyes. "Oh Ralph."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons.**

**David belongs to Jeh517**

**Marie and Jordan are my characters**

** Chapter 2**

** The Value of Friendship**

When the 3 raccoons reached the fishing spot, Cedric was there waiting.

"Hi Bert," said Cedric. "Oh, hi Ralph and Mellissa," he added surprised. "I didn't know you 2 were joining us."

"Hi Cedric," they answered together.

"By the way, where's Bentley?"

Bert sighed. "Not coming," he answered sadly.

"What's wrong Bert? Did you 2 have a fight or something?"

"Yeah," said Bert. "It was about Lisa."

"Huh?"said a confused Cedric. "I don't understand."

"It's simple," said Mellissa. "Bentley is jealous of all the time Bert's been spending with Lisa lately."

"Oh I see. You mean because you don't have as much time for him as you used too," answered Cedric.

"Exactly," said Bert. "I wonder if he'll even speak to me again."

Mellissa put her hand on Bert's shoulder. "Don't be silly Bert. Of course he will. He's your friend. You're like a big brother to him and he idolizes you. He likes you as much as the rest of us do." She smiled. "Remember what I told you when you received that letter from Lisa that had that photo of her?"

Bert thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean when you told me that you guys are very lucky to have me and we may have our differences from time to time, but you'll always be my friends."

"Exactly," said Mellissa.

"Here here," said Ralph and Cedric.

Bert smiled and blushed. "Oh, gosh. Thanks guys. And vice versa."

The others smiled and hugged him.

"Well shall we start fishing? Don't want to miss supper you know."

Ralph and Mellissa rolled their eyes. "Oh Bert," said Mellissa.

They fished and barley spoke, which was a good thing, because Bert's mind was elsewhere. He was not only thinking about what happened with Bentley, but also Lisa leaving for collage and how much he was going to miss her.

Bert was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when they heard footsteps. They turned around and saw Lisa and Sophia. "Bert. I've been looking all over for you."

"Hi Lisa, hi Sophia," he answered. "What's up?"

Lisa sat beside Bert. "I heard about the fight you and Bentley had. You were right about why he's been acting strange lately."

Bert sighed. "Yeah I know. He thinks I don't care about him anymore, which is not true of course."

"I know Bert," said Lisa. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "It's not your fault. You have a lot more on your plate these days and Bentley's just going to have to get used it."

Bert looked out at the lake. "Well I hope he gets used to it sooner, rather than later. I just can't stand having my friends upset with me. You all mean so much to me."

Lisa smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and kissed him. "And you mean so much to us. We all love you very much and we always will."

"We sure do," said Mellissa. "And we're always happy to help in any way we can."

"For sure," said Ralph.

"Definitely," said Cedric.

"You can say that again," said Sophia.

Bert kissed Lisa, leaned his face against her cheek and happily cried. "I love you guys too. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You guys are the best friends I could ever have. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Bert," the others said together.

Lisa laid her head on Bert's shoulder and stared at the lake thinking. "You know I've been through something like this before," she said.

"Oh," said Bert.

"Yeah. Before we moved out here, I had a friend named Marie, who I got jealous of."

"Was she your best friend?" asked Bert.

"Sort of," answered Lisa. She and I met not long after we moved into the city. That was not long after you met Bentley in fact. Anyway Marie and I used to do lots together. We had shakes at the café, went to the movies and we were even on the basketball team together."

Bert smiled. "Sounds like you 2 had a lot of fun together."

Lisa smiled. "Yeah, we sure did." She looked sad. "Then she met a new guy named Jordan and started dating him. She had hardly any time for me anymore. It was almost like I didn't exist. But eventually I started dating David, you remember him right?"

"Yes of course. I met him when we went on that day trip to the city."

"Right," said Lisa, who suddenly remembered. "Anyway I kind of got over what happened with Marie, but not completely."

"Kind of?" said Mellissa.

"Well I never actually loved David," Lisa explained. "I mean I like him, but not in that way. He's just not my type. However after we moved out here and I eventually fell in love with Bert, I finally understood what came over her. And when Bert and I took that day trip, I apologized and we're good friends again."

"That's right," said Bert. "Marie's a nice person. So is Jordan. I'm sure those 2 will get married one of these years. They're very close."

"Well that's good to hear," said Mellissa.

Lisa stared out at the lake again. She noticed the clear sky, the mountains, the trees, the fresh air, birds chirping, barley a breeze and the gentle waves lapping against the shore. It was so beautiful, peaceful and quiet. "You know," she said. "I wish I'd grown up out here like you guys. It's so beautiful and much nicer to look at than the city. You're all so lucky to have grown up here."

Bert smiled. "You said it."

They kissed and continued to enjoy the scenery.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

** More Fighting**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

When it was time for supper, everyone headed home. They had caught a nice mess of fish. Cedric and Sophia decided to eat out tonight. Lisa insisted that Bert come home with her to talk to Bentley.

"All right, I'm coming," said Bert. "See you guys in a little while."

"Bye Bert," said Mellissa. "Good luck."

"See you shortly," said Ralph.

Bert sighed. "I'm going to need it."

"Cheer up Bert," said Lisa. "Bentley can be a pain sometimes, but I'm sure if you try it'll make things better between you 2."

"I hope you're right."

Lisa wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed him. She could feel tension in Bert. "Try to relax honey. I'm here for you okay?"

Bert took a few deep breaths and struggled to calm his nerves. Lisa rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. Bert looked at her and felt better. He smiled. "Thank you sweetie." They kissed. "I feel better."

Lisa smiled and leaned her head against his. "You're welcome."

When they stepped inside, George and Nicole came in from the kitchen. "Hi honey," said George. "Hi Bert. Did you want to join us for supper?"

"No thanks. I just wanted to try to talk to Bentley. How is he doing?"

"Ztill pretty upzet," said Nicole. She sighed. "We tried reazoning wit im earlier, but he juzt won't lizten."

"Well I'll try to talk him," said Bert. "Maybe he'll change his mind."

"Can't hurt," said George. Good luck."

"Thanks," said Bert. He slowly made his way up the stairs, with Lisa right behind him, messaging his shoulders. When Bert got to Bentley's door, he took a few more breaths. Lisa hugged and kissed him. "It's all right. I'm right here with you."

Bert just couldn't help feeling nervous. Lisa knocked on the door. "Yeah," Bentley answered annoyed.

"It's Lisa. Can I talk to you?"

Bentley groaned. "Sure. Come in," he answered even more annoyed.

Bert and Lisa stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" he said to Bert.

"I just wanted to talk to you," answered Bert.

"About what? That you were missing me all day?"

"Yes I did miss you," answered Bert. "You really should've come fishing with us. We caught quite a few."

"Big deal," said Bentley. "We all know that you care about Lisa now and not me."

"Look buster," Lisa said angrily. "Bert cares for you as much as he always has. He's just busier these days."

"Yeah, spending all his time with you," Bentley shot back.

"Bentley Raccoon."

Bert put his hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa, Lisa. We have to calm down. Listen Bentley, I know you're upset and I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you lately. But I can't be with you all the time. I've got other people that need attention as well. Someday you'll understand."

"Just leave me alone," he answered as he flopped on his side, staring at the wall.

Lisa sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on Lisa. He needs some time to himself," said Bert. They left the room and closed the door.

Bentley started to cry.

Out in hall Lisa was still angry. Bert held her hands. "Try to calm down. Just take a few breaths." Lisa did that and managed to calm herself.

"I'm sorry about that Bert. I don't know how to get through to him."

Bert kissed her. "Me neither." He sighed. "Well at least we tried and thanks for helping. I appreciate it."

Lisa smiled and kissed him back. "Anytime. I've got an idea."

"Okay what is it?"

"Do you mind if I spend the night with you? Might help."

Bert was a little surprised. He smiled lovingly at his girlfriend. He knew she cared about his feelings and loved him dearly, just like he cared for and loved her. "Sure. Okay. Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

They passionately kissed, which lasted about 3 minutes. "You're welcome. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you." She leaned her forehead against his.

"And vice versa my dear. Vice versa."

"Oh Bert," she answered adoringly.

Bert didn't want to end the moment, but he had to. "Well," he said looking at his watch. "I'd better get going. Supper will be ready soon." Lisa escorted him back downstairs.

"How'd it go?" asked George.

"Still no luck," answered Bert a little frustrated. "What am I doing wrong? This feels like the weekend I met him."

Nicole put her hand on Bert's shoulder. "I'm zure tings will work out Bert. E juzt needz a little more time."

"Okay. Whatever you say." He sighed. "I'll try again tomorrow."

"Okay," said George.

"By the way," said Lisa. "I'm staying at the Raccoondominium tonight. I thought it might cheer Bert up."

George and Nicole exchanged glances and chuckled.

"That'z very zweet of you Liza," Nicole said cheerfully.

"Yes, that's very nice of you to go out of your way for Bert like that honey. You really love him don't you?"

She kissed Bert, making him blush. "You bet. He's the best friend I've ever had. I don't know what I'd do without him. We've been through a lot."

"I love her too," Bert answered truthfully. He kissed her back. "I always will. Well I'm going now."

"Alright," said Lisa. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"See you then," said Bert. "Bye guys."

"Bye Bert," George and Nicole said together. "See you tomorrow." Bert waved to them and headed home.

Lisa closed the door. George returned to the kitchen and Nicole went upstairs to call Bentley.

Bentley was quiet through supper and wasn't very hungry. He stopped eating and held his stomach, which was aching.

"Are you alright?" asked Nicole. "What'z wrong?"

Bentley groaned. "Just a stomach ache," he answered. He suddenly felt worse. He put his hand over his mouth.

What iz it?" Nicole asked nervously.

Bentley didn't answer. He just ran to the bathroom and threw up. The others ran to the door.

Bentley groaned at the smell and threw up some more. The others looked away and groaned.

"Are you alright oney?" asked Nicole.

"I think so," groaned Bentley. "My stomach doesn't hurt anymore."

"Do you think you can eat anymore?" asked George.

"I think so," answered Bentley.

They returned to eating, but after they were done, Bentley's stomach started hurting again. He once again ran to the bathroom and threw up. Nicole felt his head. "You ave a fever." Bentley groaned.

"Muzt be an upzet ztomach," she added as she took some stomach medicine from the medicine cabinet. She poured some into the measuring cup. Bentley drank it.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. I tink you zhould go to bed now and zleep it off. If it getz any worse, tell uz right away, you underztand?"

"Yes mom," answered Bentley. He headed to his room, changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He started thinking about his fight with Bert and started to feel bad about the way he'd treated him. **Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow, **he thought. He turned over to try to sleep.

Lisa meanwhile, had just finished packing up some things. She headed downstairs, where George and Nicole were waiting by the front door.

"Well see you tomorrow," she said.

"Good night honey," said George as he hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"Zleep well dear," said Nicole, who did the same.

"Bye," said Lisa, as she headed out the door.

She knocked on the door, where she was greeted by Mellissa. "Hi Lisa. Come in. Bert's upstairs."

"Thanks," said Lisa as she hurried upstairs.

Mellissa smiled and looked at Ralph. "Reminds you of before we were married doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," said Ralph. He held his arms out. Mellissa sat beside him and they cuddled. "I think she wants to marry Bert," he added. "She bought him that promise ring after all."

"Yeah, Mom was right. They're so cute together."

Ralph smiled and they watched a movie.

Bert was laying on his bed thinking about Bentley and what to say to him. Ralph and Mellissa had helped him bring down the top bunk and pushed the 2 beds together. Just then Lisa came in and closed the door.

"Hey honey," she said.

Bert turned over and looked at her. She was wearing a white tank top with matching white shorts and her locket. She set her bag by the bed and lied down beside him. "Hi sweetie," he answered. He sighed sadly.

"Bentley's still on your mind huh?"

"Yeah," said Bert. "I just hope I can make up with him tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out just fine," said Lisa.

"I hope you're right."

Bert turned off the light. Lisa wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Bert smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Lisa smiled back. "You're welcome." She laid her head on his chest and quickly drifted off.

Bert felt better having her there. It actually helped to clear his head. He thought about Bentley a little more. Finally he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. He wrapped his arms around Lisa, kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Emergency**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

Nicole suddenly sat up in bed. "George did you ear dat?" she asked shaking his shoulder.

"Huh? Hear what honey?"

"MOM. DAD."

"Dat," she answered.

George sat up and put on his slippers. "Bentley must be getting worse."

"Yez, I guess dat ztomach medizine doezn't alwayz work," said Nicole as she followed her husband to Bentley's room.

They opened the door and turned on the light.

"What'z wrong oney?" asked Nicole, as she and George squinted.

Bentley was also squinting. "My side. It really hurts," he answered. "And it hurts even more if I try to sit up."

George and Nicole felt his lower right side and his forehead. "Your fever's gotten worze," said Nicole.

"Sure has," said George. "Feel his side. It feels like there's something in there.

Nicole felt it and found an odd swelling. "Doez diz urt?" she asked squeezing a little.

Bentley cried out in pain. "OW OW." He started to cry.

Nicole gasped and lifted him onto her lap. "I'm zorry zweetie. I'm zo zorry."

Bentley cried on her chest. "Shh shh shh. It'z okay. I'm zorry, don't cry."

"It's okay mom. It just hurts so badly."

"I'll call the hospital," said George. "This sounds serious."

George ran back to the master bedroom and called. After 2 rings, the clerk picked up.

"Hi. My name is George Raccoon. We're bringing in my son Bentley. He's very sick."

"What's wrong with him?" asked the worried clerk.

"Last night, during supper, he was complaining about a stomach ache, than he threw up twice and had a fever before bed. My wife gave him some stomach medicine. We thought it was just an upset stomach. He just woke us up a few minutes ago and said his lower right side really hurts. In fact it's making him cry and we found an odd swelling in his side."

The clerk checked with Doctor Canard and put him on the phone. "Mr. Raccoon."

"Yes Doctor Canard. Am I glad you're there," he answered relieved.

"Try to relax. The symptoms you describe. That's sounds like Appendicitis."

"Appendicitis?" asked a surprised George. "How would he get Appendicitis?"

"No one knows," answer the doctor. "You said it started last night?"

"Yes," said a worried George. "Does that mean his life is in danger? Please say no."

"Just calm down Mr. Raccoon. It sounds like his Appendix is inflamed, but has not burst. As long as doesn't burst before it's removed, he'll be fine."

"You're certain?" George asked worriedly.

"Trust me," said Doctor Canard. "In his case, it's very rare that an Appendix that has not burst before it's removed is life threating. Bring him to the emergency room immediately. We'll need to run some tests."

"Alright, we're on our way. Thanks Doctor." George hung up and ran back to Bentley's room. Bentley had stopped crying, but wasn't looking any better.

"What'd dey zay?" asked Nicole.

"Doctor Canard says it sounds like Appendicitis," answered George.

"Appendicitis?" Nicole and Bentley asked together.

"Yes," said George. "He said that Bentley's Appendix is inflamed and about to burst. We've got to get him to the emergency room right now. They're going to run some tests."

Nicole stood up with Bentley in her arms and followed George downstairs. "Ow would e get Appendizitiz?" she asked.

"They don't know what causes it," answered George. "They said if his Appendix hasn't burst it's rarely life threating. Oh I almost forgot." He handed Nicole the keys. "Could you start the SUV? I've got to call the Raccoondominim."

"All right," said Nicole, as she hurried outside. "But be quick."

George called and after 3 rings the phone was answered by Ralph. "Hello?" he said sleepily.

"It's George. I'm sorry to wake you guys, but we have an emergency."

Ralph sat up with a start. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly, as he shook Mellissa awake.

"It's Bentley," answered George. "Doctor Canard thinks he has Appendicitis. We're on our way to the hospital now."

"Appendicitis?" asked a surprised Ralph. "How did he get that?"

"They don't know what causes it," answered George. "But if his appendix isn't removed before it bursts, it could be life threating."

"Okay. We're on way our way. See you soon," said Ralph. He hung up and turned to Mellissa.

"Appendicitis?" she asked. Ralph nodded. "Sounds serious. We'd better hurry.

They got out of bed and ran down the hall. "Wait," said Mellissa.

"What?" said Ralph.

She pointed at Bert's door. "We don't want to forget Bert and Lisa," she answered.

"Oh of course. How could I forget?" said Ralph.

They knocked on Bert's door and hurried in. "Bert, Lisa wake up," they said, as they shook them awake.

"Huh?" they answered, as they squinted. "What's wrong?" asked Bert.

"It's Bentley," answered Ralph. George and Nicole are taking him to the hospital.

They sat up. "What's wrong with him?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"Appendicitis," answered Mellissa. "They're going to run some tests and hopefully remove it before it bursts."

"Well then we better hurry," said Bert, as he and Lisa jumped out of bed.

The four raccoons hurried downstairs and out the front door still in their pajamas. Except for Bert, who always slept in his sweater.

Ralph and Mellissa got on their tandem and Bert got on his bike.

"Wait," said Bert. "How's Lisa going to get there? My bike's not big enough for 2."

"She can borrow my extra bike," answered Mellissa.

"Oh yeah," said Bert, who was still half asleep.

He helped Lisa get Mellissa's bike. "Thanks honey," she said as she kissed him.

"No problem," said Bert, as they rode off.

"I just hope it's not too late for Bentley," said a worried Ralph. "Appendicitis can be fatal if the Appendix is not removed before it bursts."

Bert and Lisa pedaled faster. "Then let's hurry," said Bert.

"Right," said Mellissa, as she and Ralph tried to catch up.

When they got to the hospital, they hurried to the front desk.

"We're here to see Bentley Raccoon," said Ralph.

"You'll have to wait," said the clerk. "They're preparing him for surgery now."

"Okay thanks," said Ralph as they headed for the waiting room.

When they got there, they found George and Nicole sitting near the door. Nicole had her head on George's shoulder and was crying. "It's okay sweetheart," said George in a comforting voice. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thank goodness you guys are here," George added when he saw the others.

Lisa sat beside her father. "Is he okay?" she asked holding his hand.

"They tested him and said his Appendix hasn't burst. They'll have it out soon enough. They're just not certain yet if he's going to be okay," answered George.

The others started to cry. Bert and Lisa held each other, as did Ralph and Mellissa.

"This is all my fault," said Bert.

"What are you talking about honey?" asked Lisa. "You had nothing to do with this."

"I just wonder if he'll make it through this," answered Bert. "I should of spent more time with him all summer." He sniffed and hung his head.

Lisa embraced him. "No it's not your fault. There was nothing any of us could've done to prevent this. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure he'll be okay. Give me a kiss."

They kissed and Bert embraced her back.

Nicole also hugged Bert. "Liza'z right. You're wonderful. You ave a big eart. You're zo kind. Ow do you do it?"

The 6 sat there holding each other worrying and waiting. Only time would tell if Bentley would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** The Operation**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

Doctor Canard and the tabby Nurse Peck had just finished running tests on Bentley and had him on the operating table.

"Don't worry," said Nurse Peck. "Everything's going to be fine."

Bentley was scared and crying.

"It's okay," Doctor Canard said reassuringly. "You won't feel a thing."

Nurse Peck had injected the drugs and placed a mask over Bentley's face. He was out in seconds. They checked the monitors. "Everything looks good," said Nurse Peck.

"Then let's proceed," said Doctor Canard. "Scalpel."

"Scalpel," said Nurse Peck, as she handed it to him.

Outside in the waiting room, nobody could sleep. They were all too worried about poor Bentley.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," said Mellissa. "Appendectomies are nothing these days and Doctor Canard said his Appendix hasn't burst.

"I'm zure you're right," said Nicole, who was still crying. "I juzt can't elp worrying. E's our boy and we love im zo much."

Bert held her hand. "We all do. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

Nicole squeezed Bert's hand. "Danks Bert." Lisa kissed Bert and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ralph got up and bought everyone coffee. It was relaxing and it helped them stay awake.

A few hours later Nurse Peck came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Raccoon?"

George and Nicole jumped up. "Iz e okay?" asked a worried Nicole.

Nurse Peck smiled. "He's perfectly fine. The operation was a complete success. We've moved him to the post anesthesia care unit. We'll monitor him for a while and then we'll move him to the recovery room when he wakes up. You'll be able to see him then." She handed Nicole a bag, with Bentley's pajamas in it. "We'll keep him in a hospital gown for now."

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

George and Nicole smiled at each other. They both hugged Nurse Peck and happily cried. "Oh thank you," said George. "Thank you.

"Yez. Dank you very much," said a relieved Nicole. "Ow long will e ave to ztay?"

"We recommend a few days, just be sure," answered Nurse Peck. "He needs to rest. And when he goes home, he should take it easy for at least 6 weeks."

"Alright," said Nicole. "Dank you very much."

"You're welcome," answered Nurse Peck. She left the room.

Nicole turned to George. "I'll go ome and get im zome ztuff."

"Okay," said George, as he handed her the keys. "See you in a little bit." They kissed and Nicole left.

George sat down and smiled. "Told you he'd be okay," said Mellissa.

"Yeah you did. Thanks for coming, all of you. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome big brother," said Ralph.

"Yeah," the others answered together.

Nicole was back 10 minutes later, with Bentley's things. She had packed some clean pajamas, his toothbrush, some books and even some games. "As e woke up?" she asked.

"Not yet," answered George. "Nurse Peck said it may be a few more hours."

Nicole sat down. "Okay," she said feeling impatient.

They all fell asleep. A few hours later, with the sun coming up, someone else came in. It was a raccoon girl, about Bentley's age. She looked like Lisa, only smaller. She even had her hair in the same tomboyish ponytail. She was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt with blue overalls and blue and white sneakers. She looked worried. Bert, Ralph and Mellissa recognized her.

"Theresa," they said together.

"Hi guys," she answered worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bert. "Is one of your parents sick or something?"

"No," said Theresa. She sighed. "I'm worried about Bentley."

The others exchanged surprised glances.

"Bentley," said Mellissa. "How did you know he was here?"

"I got up to use the bathroom and I saw you guys riding to the hospital, when I was going back to bed and I overheard you saying he has Appendicitis and he could die or something."

"Oh no zweetheart," said Nicole. She smiled. "E'z fine. We're juzt waiting for dem to move im to de recovery room when e wakez up. Dey've already done de Appendectomy and e's in the pozt anezthezia care unit, being monitored."

Theresa looked relieved. "Oh," she answered as she sat beside Bert and Lisa.

"You 3 know her?" Lisa asked a bit surprised.

"Yes," Bert answered a little embarrassed.

Bert along with Ralph and Mellissa explained about the bachelor auction that had been held, before Lisa and the others moved to the forest.

"He's so romantic," said Theresa. She smiled at Bert. "He tells the funniest jokes."

"Yeah, he's pretty goofy," agreed Mellissa. The others laughed.

Bert felt even more embarrassed. Lisa felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry Bert. I would've purchased you, if I'd been there. A picnic sounds like fun, even if it is a 10 mile hike."

Bert looked at her and they kissed. "Thank you sweetie, that makes me feel a lot better."

Lisa wrapped her arm around him. "You're welcome."

"That reminds me," said Theresa reaching into her pocket. "Here's that $1.50 back."

Bert chuckled. "No Theresa. That was a gift. I mean thanks I do appreciate that, but you can keep that money. Buy yourself a soda and a chocolate bar."

"Really you don't mind?" asked a surprised Theresa.

Bert smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Not at all," he answered.

Theresa smiled back. She kissed Bert on the cheek and leaned her head against his arm. "Thanks Bert. You're so sweet."

"Anytime," he said as Lisa also kissed him.

"Bert a lady's man," Ralph whispered to Mellissa. "Now I have seen everything."

Mellissa glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow I was just kidding."

Doctor Canard came in. "Bentley's awake and we've moved him to the Recovery Room. You can come and see him now."

Everybody followed Doctor Canard down the hall. They looked through the window and saw Bentley. He looked weak and tired, but certainly better than before. Everyone waved to him. Bentley waved back and smiled.

"We'll move him to a room in a few hours," said Doctor Canard.

George shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you doctor. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Yeah, dankz a lot," said Nicole.

"Always a pleasure," said Doctor Canard. He returned to his office.

Everyone decided to head home for breakfast. "Would you like a ride ome?" Nicole asked Theresa.

"Okay thank you," she answered.

They dropped her off and drove home. The others rode over and they all sat down for breakfast.

"You know Ralph," said Bert. "We along with Cedric should take Bentley fishing before the end of next month. He should be better by then."

"That's a good idea," said Ralph. "He's going to appreciate that after being cooped up when he's home from school." The others laughed.

"You mind if I join you guys?" asked George. "I haven't gone fishing for a while."

"That would be great," said Bert. "The more the merrier."

Everyone laughed.

**For those who don't know, Theresa is a minor character from the show. She has been named Penny Raccoon and Annie Ringtail in other fanfics. I decided to give her my own name and I thought Theresa Raccoon sounded nice. If you wish to know more about her, just log onto Google and type The Raccoons Wiki. Then type The Little Raccoon Girl. She only ever got 2 lines on the show. The episode Endless Summer was the only time she ever spoke and the only episode she and Bentley were every shown together. Her lines were "Yay schools over. Hey Bentley how did you do?" Bentley answered "I passed." I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's not the end of this story. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

** Bert and Bentley Reconcile**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons**

**Arlene and Jack are my characters.**

After breakfast, Bert Ralph, Mellissa and Lisa headed to the Raccoondominium. Lisa had to return Mellissa's bike and pick up her stuff.

"Thanks for breakfast," said Ralph. "It was really good."

"No problem," said George. "We're glad you liked it."

"See you guys later," said Bert as they left.

When they got home and the bikes were put away Lisa went to Bert's room and got dressed. "Thanks for letting me stay," she said.

"You're welcome," said Mellissa. "That was very nice of you to cheer Bert up like that."

"Sure was," said Ralph.

"Yeah," said Bert. "Thanks a lot sweetie."

Lisa smiled. "You're welcome honey." They kissed. "We'll pick you guys up later?"

"Yeah sure," said Ralph. "We can't wait to visit Bentley."

"Bye," said Lisa, as headed out the door. "See you later."

"Bye," Everyone called.

Bert sniffed his sweater. "I'm going to take a shower."

Mellissa giggled. "Okay Bert."

2 hours later the phone rang. It was Nicole.

"Doctor Canard called. Bentley'z been moved to a room and we can go vizit im. We'll be over to pick you guyz up in few minutez."

"Great, said Mellissa. "See you shortly."

They stepped outside and waited. A few minutes later they were on their way to the hospital.

"George," said Bert.

"Yes Bert."

"Can you stop here?" he asked pointing at a house. "I just have to do something."

"Okay, said George as he pulled over.

"Thanks," said Bert as he got out.

The others exchanged confused glances and shrugged.

Bert hurried up to the front door and knocked.

A female raccoon about Bert's height and wearing a light pink t-shirt answered the door. She too looks like Lisa, except she didn't have her hair in a ponytail. She recognized Bert, since he delivered the paper.

"Oh hi Bert," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Arlene," said Bert. "Is Theresa home?"

"Yeah she's here." Arlene was about to call Theresa, but she was already standing there.

"Hi Bert," said Theresa. "What's up?"

"Bentley just got moved to a room and we're all going to visit him. Do you want to come?" He looked at Arlene. "If that's okay with you I mean?"

"Theresa was telling me all about Bentley and that he had Appendicitis. Is he all right?"

"He's fine," answered Bert. "He'll be home in few days."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Arlene. "Okay sweetheart you can go."

Theresa smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom."

Bert and Arlene both chuckled.

"You be back by noon for lunch."

"I will and thanks again," said Theresa, as she and Bert left.

"Have fun," Arlene called.

The others were surprised when they saw Theresa with Bert, but they quickly caught on.

"Hi Theresa," they said.

"Hi guys. Bert said Bentley's feeling better."

"He is," said Mellissa.

They continued on to the hospital. "So how's your father Jack?" asked Bert. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's fine," answered Theresa. "He'll be home in about 2 months."

"What does he do?" asked George.

"He's on the rail gangs," answered Theresa. "We usually only get to see him in the winter."

"Oh you guyz muzt mizz im," said Nicole. "Maybe we zhould ave your moder over for coffee zome time."

"That sounds nice," said Lisa. "And maybe you can come and hang out with Bentley."

Theresa blushed. "Yeah thanks."

When they got to the hospital and went to the desk the clerk told them Bentley was in room 2.

"Thanks," said George as they headed down the hall. George and Nicole went in first.

"I zweetie," said Nicole. They hugged. "Ow are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," answered Bentley. "My side doesn't hurt anymore."

George looked at Bentley's belly. "We're glad you're okay," he said. "Doctor Canard says you'll have to stay here for a few days and rest."

"Oh," said Bentley.

Nicole set Bentley's bag on the bed. "I brought you zome ztuff," she said.

Bentley checked his bag. "Thanks," he said.

"Well," said George. "I have to go work. I'll see you tonight son." He kissed Bentley on the forehead. "Bye honey," he said to Nicole. "See you tonight." They kissed.

"Ave a good day," said Nicole as George left.

"Bye," Bentley called. "How's everyone else?"

"Fine," said Nicole. "We were all worried zick about you. Ezpecially Bert."

"Oh," said Bentley not feeling so enthusiastic.

"Bentley I tink you zhould talk to im," said Nicole. "E really feelz bad.

Bentley sighed and didn't answer. Nicole left the room. Lisa came in next.

"Hey buster," she said in a teasing manner. "Am I glad you're okay." They hugged.

"It's good to see you too sis," he answered.

"Feeling better?" she asked. "Mom and Dad said you were in a lot of pain last night."

"Yeah I'm glad it's over," answered Bentley. "It was sure painful."

"I'll bet," said Lisa. "Sure hope I never get it."

"Trust me," said Bentley. "You don't want to know what it's like."

Lisa chuckled. "I have to go to work too. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," said Bentley. "Thanks for coming."

Lisa smiled. "You're welcome. See you later."

Ralph and Mellissa came in. "Hi sweetheart," said Mellissa. "We were so scared."

"Yeah," said Ralph. "We're sure glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, really," said Bentley. "I feel much better."

"That must've been painful," said Mellissa looking at his belly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," said Bentley. "Thank goodness."

"Glad to hear it," said Ralph. "Well we have to go to work."

"I know," Bentley interrupted. "And you'll come back tonight."

Ralph and Mellissa laughed. "Sorry to be so brief," said Mellissa. She kissed Bentley on the cheek. "And yes we will come back tonight."

"Thanks," said Bentley. "Bye."

Ralph and Mellissa stepped out of the room to call Bert. "Actually," said Bert. "Theresa and I have been talking and we think she should go first, if you know what I mean?"

Ralph and Mellissa were a bit confused. "Oh," said Mellissa suddenly remembering that Theresa had been worried about Bentley. "I get it. That's a good idea."

"Yeah actually it is," said Ralph. "Okay we'll see you at the office. Don't be late."

"I won't," said Bert. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Ralph and Mellissa called as the left.

"Okay," Bert said to Theresa. "Good luck."

Theresa looked nervous. "Thanks," she said and went into Bentley's room.

"You tink it'll work?" asked Nicole.

"I think so," said Bert. "It worked for Lisa, so it should work for Bentley too."

Nicole smiled remembering what Bert and Lisa had told her about Lisa having a similar experience.

When Theresa came in, Bentley looked up surprised. "Theresa. I didn't know you were coming."

"Hi Bentley," she said. "I haven't seen you since we got our report cards. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," he answered. "I feel much better."

"I'm glad," said Theresa. "I was worried about you."

"Oh," said Bentley.

"Yeah," said Theresa. "I was wondering, when you get out of here. Do you want to hang out some time?"

"You want to hang out with me?" asked an even more surprised Bentley. "Why all of a sudden?"

Theresa sighed and blushed. She took a deep breath "I like you Bentley. I think you're cool." She slowly reached over and held his hand.

Bentley quickly caught on. "Oh I see." He also blushed. Now he suddenly understood what had come over Bert. He started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked worriedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

Bentley sniffed. "No it's not you. It's Bert. Can you get him for me? I need to talk to him."

"Okay," said a confused Theresa. She headed for the door.

"Thanks," said Bentley.

Theresa smiled. "No problem. Bert you can come in now."

Bert came in. "Hey little buddy. What's wrong?"

Bentley held out his arms. Bert came over they hugged.

"Bert," he said. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. It was wrong." He sniffed. "I just found out what was going on with you and I'm so sorry."

"Shh," said Bert. "It's okay. I understand. I went through the same thing when Ralph and Mellissa got married and Cedric met Sophia. None of them had as much time for me as they used to. But then I met Lisa and finally understood."

"You mean you know about Theresa?" Bentley asked embarrassed.

"Everybody does," answered Bert. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's a sign you're growing up. Besides it's obvious. She was as worried about you as the rest of us. Don't worry. We won't tell anyone."

Bentley looked relieved. "Thanks. And Thanks for coming Bert. You're the best friend I've ever had. Why do you always forgive me?"

Bert smiled. "Simple you're like a little brother to me and I love you little brother."

Bentley smiled fondly at his friend. They embraced. "I love you too big brother."

Bert stood up. "I have to go to work. I'll watch the Mudhens game with you tonight and congratulations by the way. "

"For what?" asked a confused Bentley.

"You and Theresa," whispered Bert.

"Oh," said Bentley rolling his eyes.

Bert chuckled. "See you later little buddy."

"Bye and thanks," said Bentley.

Bert stepped out of the room with a big smile on his face.

"Zoundz like tingz worked out," said Nicole.

"They sure did," said Bert.

"Congratulations," said Theresa.

"Thanks," said Bert. "See you guys later."

Everyone came back to visit after supper as promised. Bert and Bentley enjoyed the Mudhens game and were glad they weren't fighting anymore. Bentley was happy to see Theresa too and realized he liked her a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7**

** Bentley Comes Home**

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Raccoons.**

**Jack and Arlene are my characters.**

Bentley dreamed about Bert that night. He woke up and thought about all they'd been through together and everything Bert had taught him, especially about friendship. "I love you Bert, my big brother," he whispered, before going back to sleep.

The next morning everyone came to visit Bentley, on their way to work. Bentley was especially happy to see Theresa.

"Thanks for keeping me company," said Bentley. "I look forward to hanging out with you when I get out of here."

Theresa smiled and blushed. "Me too Bentley," she answered happily.

Later Bentley got 2 surprise visitors. "Mr. Sneer?" he asked surprised.

"Bentley my boy," answered Cyril. "Cedric told me you were here and you had your appendix removed. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "I get to go home in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear," said Cyril. "The sooner you get out of here, the better. Trust me." He stood up. "Well I'd like to stay, but there's a lot to do at office. Business is booming and I can't leave Cedric hanging."

"It's okay Mr. Sneer. Thanks for coming."

"See you Bentley. Get well soon."

"Thanks," said Bentley.

As Cyril was leaving he ran into Lisa. "Oh sorry kid," he said. "I didn't see you."

"It's okay Mr. Sneer," Lisa answered politely. "How are you? It's good to see you."

"I'm fine thanks," answered Cyril. "I'm glad you're here, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" asked Lisa, a bit surprised.

Cyril led her to the waiting room. "I just saw an anti-smoking ad from Thailand," Cyril explained.

"You mean the one where there's 2 kids, a little younger than Bentley, that are asking smokers for cigarettes and the smokers tell them what smoking does?" asked Lisa.

"That's right," answered Cyril. "When the kids asked So why are you smoking and handed them a brochure about getting help to quit, it inspired me to give that hotline a call and they've agreed to see me and told me it's never too late to stop and that they'd be glad to help."

"Congratulations Mr. Sneer," Lisa answered happily. "That's great news."

"Thanks," said Cyril. "And I want you to know how very proud of you I am for not becoming a smoker yourself. I wish I'd smartened up when I was young like you. You're a smart young woman for not giving into your peers. Keep up the good work and best of luck in collage." He smiled.

Lisa also smiled and blushed. "Thanks Mr. Sneer," she answered. "And thank you for the pep talk you gave me. Like I said before, you're okay."

"Thanks," answered Cyril. "Well I have to get back to the office. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," said Lisa. "And good luck."

"Thanks," Cyril answered as he left.

Lisa went in to see Bentley for a few minutes, before going to the museum.

Bentley's other surprise visitor was Arlene. "Hi Bentley, she said.

"Hi um?" he answered holding out his hand.

"Arlene. Arlene Raccoon. Theresa's mother," she answered.

"Oh. Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"It's good to meet you too," said Arlene. "Theresa was telling me all about you and your appendicitis. I guess we'll be seeing you around, now that you and her are friends."

Bentley blushed. "Yeah I like Theresa, she's nice," he said.

Arlene chuckled. "It's just like when I met my husband Jack. We also met when we were kids and I knew I wanted to be with him. It sounds like Theresa feels the same way about you. She talks about you a lot since you were brought here."

"Yeah," said Bentley. "I look forward to hanging out with her." He changed the subject. "Did my mom have you over for coffee yet? She said she would."

"Oh yes," answered Arlene. "I've become good friends with her, along your sister and Mellissa. I wish I'd gotten to know them sooner. They're all very nice. Lisa tells me she's been dating Bert since before she graduated high school this year."

"Yes they have," answered Bentley. "Bert's been in love with her since he met her."

Arlene smiled. "That's nice," she said. "Well I should get back to work. I have lots of cleaning to do."

"Where do you work?" asked Bentley.

"Here at the hospital," she answered. "I'm the caretaker. That's part of the reason I came to visit you."

"Oh," said Bentley. "Thanks for coming."

Arlene smiled again. "You're welcome," she answered. "See you later."

"Bye," said Bentley.

Bentley was out of the hospital 2 days later. He was glad to be home and eating his parent's food again.

Ralph chuckled. "I can relate," he said thinking about his stay, when he got his concussion earlier that month.

Bentley mostly stayed in his room and rested, as Dr. Canard advised. He was happy when Theresa came over and watched TV and played board games with him. Bentley was especially happy when Bert would come and hang out with him after work.

Finally it was the night before school. Theresa had agreed to escort Bentley to and from school, while he was still recovering. Bert decided to head home when Nicole came in to check on Bentley and reminded him it was bedtime.

"Okay little buddy, I'll see you after school tomorrow," said Bert.

"Bye Bert," said Bentley.

As Bert stepped into the hall, he heard a strange noise coming from behind Lisa's door.

"Zometing wrong?" asked Nicole, as she came out of Bentley's room.

"Yeah," answered Bert. "Listen."

Nicole leaned her head against the door. "Zound'z like she'z crying," she said.

"Yeah I wonder what's up," said Bert.

"Why don't you talk to er?" said Nicole. "You ave a way of getting trough to er."

"You serious?" asked Bert.

"But of courze," answered Nicole. "Good Luck."

"Alright," said Bert. He took a deep breath. "Here goes."

Nicole rubbed his back. "It'll be okay," she said reassuringly. She went downstairs.

Bert sighed nervously. He knocked on the door. "Lisa? Are you okay?" he called.

Lisa sniffed. "Bert honey is that you?"

"Yes sweetie," he answered. "Can I come in?"

Lisa opened the door and hugged and kissed him. "Yes please come in," she answered. "I'm really glad you're still here."

They sat on her bed. "What's wrong?" Bert asked worriedly.

Lisa sighed. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow," she answered. "I'm leaving for collage and even though my friends will be there, it's going to be a hard change. And I thought I was nervous, when I started high school."

"Come here," said Bert, as he put his arm under her thighs and lifted her onto his lap. They embraced and passionately kissed. "I know it's hard," he said. It was exactly the same for Ralph, Mellissa, Cedric and I, when we all left. These changes are hard, but you're studying for your future. Besides, you'll still get to come home on the long weekends and holidays and I'll come and stay with you at the dorm every other weekend, just like I promised. And it's only 2 years and then we'll be together all the time."

Lisa must've kissed him about a dozen times all over his face, before finishing off with a minute long one on the lips.

Bert almost fainted. "Wow," he said panting.

Lisa giggled. "You're really cute Bert." She sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his. "I'm going to miss you especially. I love you so much."

Bert kissed her. "I love you so much too sweetie," he answered. "Oh by the way I was going to give you this tomorrow, but I think it'll make you feel better if I give it to you now." He reached into his pocket and produced a small black box containing a promise ring.

Lisa stared at it and gasped. "Oh honey it's so beautiful," she said excitedly. She kissed him all over his face again. "Thank you. You're so romantic."

Bert smiled and kissed her back. "I'm glad you like it," he said as he slipped it onto her finger. He held his own up next to it. They passionately kissed. "You know," said Bert. "That ring's not as beautiful as you. Nothing is."

Lisa looked away and blushed. "Oh honey," she answered adoringly.

Bert hooked his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him. "Well it's true," he said. "Come here. I want to show you something."

They stepped over to the dresser.

Bert pointed at the photos of Lisa in her basketball outfit, at high school dances and her reflection. "See," he said. "That's a beautiful woman. And anyone who says otherwise doesn't know their nose from a hole in the ground."

Lisa grabbed Bert and embraced him in a long passionate kiss. "You're the sweetest and most wonderful man on earth," she said, as she happily cried. "I can't wait until we get to be together again. It's going to be so hard not being able to hold you and kiss you every day for the next 2 years."

Bert chuckled. "Vice versa," he said, as he embraced and kissed her back.

Lisa smiled lovingly at her beloved boyfriend. "Bert," she said. "Would you mind staying with me tonight? I feel better when you're here."

Bert smiled lovingly at his dream girl. "Hey for you Lisa, anything."

They kissed. "Thank you so much honey."

"My pleasure," said Bert. "I just have to get some stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I can't wait," said Lisa. She blew him a kiss as he left.

"Ow'd it go?" asked Nicole, when Bert got downstairs.

Bert smiled. "Just fine," he answered. "She feels much better."

"That's good to hear," said George. "How do you do it?"

Nicole giggled. "Oh George," she said.

"She asked me to spend the night with her," said Bert. "You guys don't mind do you?"

George and Nicole smiled at each other. "Of course not," they said. "That's very nice of you."

"I was taking to Ralph about you and Lisa," said George. "I think he's right. She wants to marry you."

"And we tink you'd make a perfect zon in law," said Nicole.

Bert smiled and blushed. "Thanks," he said. "I'll propose to her eventually, but I think it would be best to wait until after she's done collage. You know what I mean?"

"Of course we do," answered George. "That's exactly what I did before I married Nicole." He wrapped his arm around her. "That's very wise. You don't want to rush these things."

Nicole kissed George. "Dat's right," she said. "And dank you Bert. You make both of our kidz zo happy. They're very lucky to ave you." She gave Bert a motherly kiss on the cheek.

Bert blushed and looked away. "Oh gosh," he said digging a toe into the floor.

George and Nicole giggled.

"Well I'd better get my stuff. See you guys in a few minutes."

"Bye," they called.

Lisa slept well with Bert holding her all night.

After breakfast the next morning Theresa came over wearing a heavy backpack. Bentley grabbed his. "Now remember," said Nicole. "Take it eazy and don't forget your medizine. And call me immediately if anyting goez wrong."

"Yes mom," said Bentley.

Nicole kissed him goodbye. "Ave a nize day at zchool and dankz Thereza. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," she answered, as she took Bentley's backpack.

"Bye," said Nicole.

Later at the train station, after Lisa hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, she and Bert embraced and cried in each other's arms.

"Good luck sweetie," said Bert. "I'll write to you every day and I'll come see you as soon as I can." He kissed her. "I promise."

"Thank you honey," she answered. "I can't wait to see your letters again." They kissed.

Lisa got on the train and leaned out the window. "Bye," she called, as she blew Bert a kiss. "I love you Bert."

"I love you too Lisa," he called back.

Everyone waved until the train was out of sight.

**The End.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Toonfan gave me a lot of good ideas and I really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you Toonfan. You have a lot of great ideas. I look forward to more ideas and requests. Thanks for reading and more still to come.**


End file.
